


Claiming Tomorrow

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Because he is a precious angel, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literature, Romance, V getting a second chance, small amounts of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: You and V, taking little steps towards a future, together.





	Claiming Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feelings for V. GIVE US HIS ROUTE, PLEASE, CHERITZ. (Let's say this is slightly AU wherein V survives and gets his eyes mended. Yeah.)

"Look this way, sweetheart."

"Don't, V."

V lowered the camera slowly, looking both parts puzzled and slightly hurt. It was a bright, sunny day today, the light streaming into your apartment and the open window allowing in a pleasant breeze. Spring was on its way. As you looked over at V, you took a fleeting moment to appreciate how beautiful he was, even simply hanging out with you, his signature sunglasses propped atop his soft teal hair. 

"Sweetheart?"

"It's nothing. Just, you know I don't like having my picture taken. Besides, a world class photographer like you can surely find some better subject matter than just plain old me."

"Why would you say that?" V asked, not in a defensive or offended way, more like he earnestly wanted to understand.

Though it was still early days in your relationship, you were constantly finding new things you loved about V. Perhaps it was just something so new and exciting to you that was clouding your judgment, but you didn't care. Being with him was the happiest you'd been in a long time.

"I..."

You paused, trying to think how you could explain.

"I don't know...I just never look right in pictures. I either smile too much, or not enough. I blink during the flash. Or I look weirdly proportioned somehow. Like, when I was at school I'd try to fake sick so I could get out of school photo day so I didn't have to sit there, all posed, knowing it would look terrible no matter what I did. Doesn't matter if it's staged or if I'm not expecting it, I look weird. But I've seen your stuff, V. I don't want you to end up all annoyed or frustrated with yourself when even you can't make me look good."

"But that's not true!" V insisted, gently taking one of your hands in his. "You're beautiful, inside and out. Every time I look at you, it's like looking-"

"- at the sun?" you asked, bitterly.

V's face fell and oh, how you hated to cause this beautiful man any kind of emotional distress, but when it came to her, you just couldn't help yourself. Rika. That name lingered in the back of your mind, ensnared your thoughts with images of flowing, cornsilk blonde hair and that deceptively serene smile. You had never met her personally, but you knew all about her lies, her manipulations, and her reign of terror over the RFA and V. Even with her death, even with V's constant reassurances that he loved you; you could not shake her spiderweb around your mind. 

However, you were pulled from your tormented thoughts by V pressing hips lips to yours. He tasted pleasantly cool and sweet, like mint ice-cream. His gaze was so sincere that it was almost painful to look at; too raw, too vulnerable.

"Never," he said, his voice both soft and firm. "I'd never compare you to her. Being with you...it's like the second chance I never thought I could have, or deserved to have. I only want to create new memories with you, to capture the moments so I can have them close. So I have more than just my memories of being with you. But, I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I won't take photos of you, unless you want me to."

"Oh, V..."

For a second, you could have cried. His words...you didn't understand how someone so kind and thoughtful could ever be so hard on himself, to think of himself so lowly...but perhaps he thought the same thing about you. V was not the only one who wasn't sure if he could feel this way and have someone genuinely reciprocate. It seemed too good to be true. Perhaps that was why you understood each other so well, why you could always reach each other, even when you felt lost and alone in the darkness.

You laughed softly and kissed him back.

"I have an idea. Lie down a sec."

"Okay," V replied, slightly surprised by your sudden request, but he complied all the same. 

You lay next to him, pressing into his side, so wonderfully present and solid, inhaling his scent.

"I know how much photography means to you. So let's take a photo - of both of us. Okay?"

V smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea."

He lifted up the camera, positioning it over your heads and you laughed at the sight of a professional taking a picture in such a decidedly unprofessional way. You didn't even notice the click, or the gentle flash, turning your face slightly towards V. He was smiling, which he did often, but you knew him well enough to tell his polite one from his real one, and nothing could compare to the genuine little quirk of his mouth.

Though you eventually roused yourself into going out and enjoying the sunshine, when you came back to the picture later, you were surprised by how...natural it looked. Despite your rumpled hair and casual clothing, you didn't look half bad. It was hardly anything prize-winning, especially not from someone as talented as V, but it meant the world to you. To the both of you. That was why it ended up in a frame by your bed, where you could stare at it as you woke up, knowing that this picture was one special moment in time.

And, together with V, there would be plenty more to come.  



End file.
